Small children are curious and often get into trouble by opening and getting into drawers containing knives, scissors or other dangerous items. It has been proposed to use a safety latch wherein the drawer can only be partially opened by the child, the latch member being positioned so that it can be actuated by an adult to open the drawer completely. Such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,001 issued Aug. 13, 1968. However, this type of construction is dangerous in that a child could accidentally push or put pressure on the latch and open the drawer.